Secrets of the Clow - Secrets Reveled
by Clow Captor
Summary: New Clow Cards? Are these even Clow Cards? Why are they so much stronger than real Clow Cards? New Cardcaptors?


"Secrets of the Clow"

Chapter 1 - Secrets Revealed

Today Sakura, Li, Kero and the rest encountered a different card they have never seen before. Even Kero didn't know what Clow Card it was, no one knew if it was a Clow Card or not. All they knew was that it was making havac using this wand it had. It was turning buildings into piles of pebbles, made lightning destroy trees and burn them of its fire. Sakura and Li didn't know what to do. Li tried to fight him with his sword, but it was no use, it just made him a victim. The Is-it-a-clow-card-or-not waved its wand and flashed a beam of light at Li. Li counter-attacked it with his lighting spell. An explosion appeared as the two spells ignite. Both Li and Is-it-a-clow-card-or-not got blasted. But luckily, before they got blasted, Sakura called upon the Shield and protected Li. Is-it-a-clow-card-or-not seemed badly hurt with its bruises and frayed clothes. Sakura knew it was her chance to capture the card, if it was a card. She went over to it and tried to capture it with her sealing wand (Unknown Clow Card, Return to Your Powers Confined). It was indeed a clow card, it floated and land on Li's hand. They all looked at the Clow Card and it read, "THE FORCE". Kero said he had never seen this Clow Card before.   
"This must be one of Clow Chi's Clow Cards", Kero decided.   
"Clow Chi Cards?" Li said, astoundedly.   
"I wonder if there's anymore of these cards?", Sakura wondered out loud.   
"I'm sure there's about 16 of these Clow Chi Cards. My memories are blurred, but I think thats how many. I had heard Clow Reed talk about them and he said he put them in a seperate book called, Clow Secrets. I'm not sure but I think Clow Chi is Clow Reed's brother. I think Clow Chi is the one who made the Clow Chi Cards. Why else would they be called Clow Chi Cards?", Kero said.   
"Hmmm...I also remembered what my Grandfather had said about him. Clow Chi was banned from our family because he used his Magic to steal his family's magic.", Li said.   
"I think Clow Reed sealed Clow Chi's Cards in the "Clow Secrets" book", Kero said.   
"Then who released them?" Sakura asked.   
"Who knows. It could be anyone. Well anyone who posseses the powers to open a Clow Book. And that person who opened it, might now be a cardcaptor.", Kero told her.   
"Great! Another cardcaptor for Li to beat and more cards for Li to have." Meilin said gladly.   
Li sighed.   
"Hey! Li didn't beat me at capturing cards!" Sakura snapped.   
"Well, all I know for sure, if all this is true the new Cardcaptor and the Guardian Beast of the Book is near here. So tomorrow we must search for them" Kero told them.   
"Right. These Cards are much stronger to capture, but with another Cardcaptor at our side, I know we can capture them all.", Li answered   
"Yeah. It took alot of energy just to capture one card." Sakura told them.   
"And this one was just our first capture of a Clow Chi." Kero said.   
Then they all went to home and got to bed. Sakura had a dream, in her dream she was standing on a buildning and saw a mysterious girl on a different building. "Is she a Cardcaptor? I have to know." She thought to herself. She used to fly card to fly over to the mysterious girl. As she got closer the girl got farther away. Then she fell off her wand and then... She woke up, sweating and panting. What is this dream about? Is this dream about the new cardcaptor? Will she have the same powers as me? These were one of her thoughts.   
TO BE CONTINUED... 

* * *

ON THE NEXT SECRETS OF THE CLOW!  
Chapter 2 - The Clow Captor  
Sakura goes to school. A transfer student arrived, her name was Sue-Ling. At noon, the sun fell and the darkness rose.   
"Its already dark and its only 2:00 p.m.!" Everyone cried.   
Sakura and Li both knew it must be a Clow Chi Card! But this time they can't rely on Kero to tell them what card it is or what powers it had. Sue-Ling suddenly disappeared. Li, Meilin and Sakura went looking for her. On the school's roof they saw a moving shadowy figure(Sue-Ling).   
"Its the girl from my dream! What is she doing" Sakura thought to herself.   
Sue-Ling is being attacked! 

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "SECRETS OF THE CLOW" 

* * *


End file.
